walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Can I just ask? are you refrences legit when it comes to the next episodes release dates? Rewrite for Episode 1 The plot for Episode 1 needs to be rewritten better to be consistent with Episode 2 and to be worded better... --06abrahb 21:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Stop confusing Doug for Carley I'm tired of having to fix this edit around the wiki. The majority seem to have saved Carley (which baffles me considering you were choosing who to hel, not to save, seeing as Doug was in more immediate danger it means players cheated or wanted sexy fun times with Carley. Needless to say, I saved Doug). Doug has different dialogue in episode 3 and the circumstances of his death are different. He helps in the shootout differently than Carley, he is not accused of stealing supplies like Carley is, and he is not murdered by Lily when the rest of the group are distracted. So stop publishing articles will clearly non-researched information stating "Carley (AND SO OBVIOUSLY DOUG EVEN THO I HAVENT EVEN SAVED HIM SO IM JUST GUESSING LOL) gets accused by Lilly". This really goes to show that the type of people who chose Carley over Doug have undesirable personalities...which is why they need their animated sexy fun time cuz they cant get it irl. : Did you get sexy fun time with Doug too? 11:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : It is unethical to save Carley, since Doug saved her life before, so the only right ting would be saving dougCrosider (talk) 11:55, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I saved Carley because she could shoot and stand up to walkers pretty well, while Doug's utility in any sence was quite doubtful. 08:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : This is not about wanting to save a Girl for her looks, infact she's a goddam Video Game Character! It was about who you needed more, the Geeky Tech-Guy or the one who can shoot straight... : Jesus, you're complaining because we chose different then you. Ya know save what's his face if you want, but Carley had more story and she was a valuable asset to the group! : We Can Burn Brighter Then The Sun! CHT (talk) 17:25, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : Carley had already saved your life twice: once by rescuing your entire group outside the pharmacy; and again when Clementine was searching for a bathroom (Carley may have saved Clementine's life twice also/instead, depending on your reaction after falling and becoming disoriented). And Carley had stood up for your group as strangers and outsiders, arguing with Larry. : Doug had programmed a remote control in a situation that wasn't life-threatening, but that's hardly an equal debt. Doug had also been a bossy self-superior hindrance, ignorantly demanding you search for a photo of your brother, when you knew he worked in the pharmacy, and he was wearing an identifiable uniform besides. : Then take into consideration that quickly saving Carley first suggests you have an instant gun-wielding super-hero who can blast zombies left-and-right (maybe quickly saving Doug too); while saving Doug in a time-consuming wrestling match with the game's awkward controls suggests nothing similar. It's unsurprising to me that saving Carley as the priority was the overwhelming choice among players. : WhereIsMyMind (talk) 13:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : However Doug had saved Carleys life before and was in a life-threatening situation at the pharmacy, result of him risking his own life trying to hold of the walkers rather than taking them out from a distance. Also he was in a situation that was impossible to safe himself, unlike carley who was not in that much danger as she was only attacked by one walker and had the possibility of fending the walker off in many ways. Given the fact that doug saved carley and carley hadnt saved him any time, and doug was in more danger, so therefore it can be assumed that in the haste of the moment most players who saved carley madea poorly overthought choice caused by the stress Team Schrute 13:38, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : Guys theres no right or wrong to this everyone has their reasons for who they saved, I admit I find making decisions on this based on sex appeal to be a bit stupid but that's not the only reason people save Carley, I tried to use logic in my choice, Doug is more intelligent so he'd make a decent team player but Carley is a better fighter and in a zombie apocalypse you will have to do plenty of that all the time so I choose Carley because I would be more comfortable fighting at her side, and before you accuse me of the sex appeal argument, in a similar choice in Mass Effect 1 I choose to save Kaidan Alenko (and I'm beginning to think I'm one of the few straight men to do so lol).Gboy4 (talk) 13:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :There was wood between Doug and the walkers. While there was nothing stopping Carley from being bitten.Man of Sin (talk) 05:52, October 6, 2014 (UTC) No trivia? Why not? We could throw in a couple fun facts. Like how the trailer(s) aren't 100% accurate, or that the first achievement for the 1st and 5th episode go together in a way (Out of the frying pan, then Into the Fire). Something like that? Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 23:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Mercy isn't PSN only. It's on steam. Didn't check the rest. Playstation Move? This game is not Playstation Move compatible. That needs to be corrected please. 15:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Dan 15:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Determinant Characters "Oddly, all eight determinant characters (Chet, Danny St. John, Andrew St. John, Gary, Drew, Kenny Jr., the Stranger, and Lee), are all male, leaving no female's status available for the player to choose. (This is not counting Doug, Carley or Ben, as they all end up dead no matter what, whereas the eight above's status is completely up the player's actions.)" Isn't Molley a character who's fate is determinant? I mean she can survive the Crawford assault or end up MIA. The Hanged Man - Spirit of a grave robber (talk) 09:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Molly is unknown either way, in the school she is never seen bitten, and couldve survvived (Although likely she''s just death) and if she survives that she is still inknown as she's not seen for a while and could easily be death, or alive. So also unknown Team Schrute 10:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC)'' "Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it focuses more on characterization and emotion than action." What, now this video game hates left 4 dead? Seriously? Why the criticize on another game?